Perks of Being Charlie
by Optsandshipping
Summary: Sam demonstrates what to do during sex.


"How are you and Mary Elizabeth doing?" Sam smirked, well aware that Charlie was getting tired of dating Mary Elizabeth. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No, we kiss a lot," Charlie hated talking about sex with Sam. She was so beautiful. Every time she said sex he would get an erection and immediately feel guilty for it. He always felt like he was disrespecting her. "She keeps hinting towards sex but luckily we are always interrupted."

"So you don't want to have sex with her?" This highly amused Sam.

"Well, I just, would not know what to do. I do not know what to put where," Charlie was embarrassed to tell this to Sam. But he also knew if anyone could help him it would be Sam, even if he hated talking to her about this.

"You just put your penis into her vagina." Sam liked being Charlie's sexual mentor. It made her feel like she could really help him, and do something good for a change.

"But, how do you get there? How do we both end up naked?" Carlie hated this conversation, but it did feel good to have his questions get answered. He just wished he could ask Sam without his dick throbbing.

"You'll sense it. There will be a moment that you both know you want to fuck each other." This sentence made Charlie almost come without even touching his penis.

"But I cannot sense it. I always feel that Mary Elizabeth is disappointed in me," Charlie thought more about making out with Mary Elizabeth and less about Sam and his erection slowly softened. "I just need to know what to do. She has been hinting to having sex after Rocky Horror this week. Can you please just tell me what to do," Charlie knew he would not be able to contain himself, but he could not disappoint Mary Elizabeth again.

"No one can teach you this Charlie, you'll just have to know."

"Try." The desperation in Charlie's voice got Sam hornier than she'd felt in a while.

"Fine." She lunged for him. Her lips pressed against his. His body laid flat on the bed while she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She liked this feeling. She wanted to make out with him for so long. "Is this how you start making out? Is this as far as you get?"

"No, she likes when I touch her boobs. Sam, this does..." Before Charlie could protest Sam grabbed his hand and made him touch her boob. Charlie had never been happier in his life. He forgot all about the guilt he was feeling for cheating on Mary Elizabeth.

"Okay, then what do you do?"

"She starts rubbing against me," Sam starting humping him. But it felt better than Mary Elizabeth had ever made it feel. "That is as far as we go."

"Good. Take my shirt off me." Charlie did not hesitate. "Now unhook my bra," Charlie did it faster than Sam thought he would. "Okay, now I want you to suck on my nipples." Charlie fastened his mouth around her tits and Sam almost came on the spot. "Yes just like that."

Sam felt his massive erection under her and decided she had to see his dick, it felt huge. She got off of him and unzipped his pants. Right in front of her face was his 11" penis, waiting to be blown. Before even telling him what she would do she started stroking his penis. Then she took it in her mouth and swallowed. She had never enjoyed giving a blow job more. She heard Charlie start to come and took his penis out of her mouth. She let it happen all over her tits. Charlie couldn't do anything but pant. He couldn't move or talk, just look at Sam.

"While you calm down for round two I'm gonna clean up," Instead of using tissues to wipe the cum off of her face Sam licked her tits while making direct eye contact with Charlie. Neither of them had ever been hornier. "Wanna learn how to give oral?"

Charlie only nodded and moved closer to Sam. He pushed her skirt up and was surprised to find her not wearing panties. He saw her shaved pussy and wanted it so bad. He ignored her instructions on what to do and started in on it. He started by kissing it and Sam let out one big shiver. He spread the lips and licked it. He thought it tasted bitter but kept going, he need to make Sam feel as good as she made him feel. He was licking and sucking, knowing he was doing something right by Sam's quaking.

"Before I come, put your dick inside of me!"

"What?" But Sam was already on him. He was laying down on his bed, Sam on top of him easing herself on and off of him in a rhythmic pattern. She was slowly getting faster and faster. "Oh, oh..." Charlie had never been about to achieve and orgasm like that by himself before, but Sam wasn't done. She kept going, getting faster when he thought he couldn't take it any more.

"Fuck, oh, fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK ME CHARLIE! OH OH!" Sam got off of him. They both laid there, trembling. "Charlie, that was amazing." She wasn't lying. She had never had sex like that before. "Do you need a break?"

Charlie was tired, but he wanted to feel like that again. That was as close as he could ever get to Sam, to have her inside of him. He wanted to say no, but he needed that feeling again.

"Can I be on top this time?"

"Oh just fuck me Charlie!"


End file.
